I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for manipulating cadavers, and more particularly to a device intended for use by a mortician for transporting and manipulating cadavers within a mortuary work room.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
For many years, morticians have been faced with problems associated with lifting, moving and manipulating cadavers as they are being prepared for internment. In that this process generally includes embalming, grooming and dressing and cadaver as well as placing the cadaver in a casket, the cadaver must be moved several times during the preparation process and must be fully supported during each move.
Several devices have been developed for use in preparing corpses for burial. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 821,720 which issued on May 29, 1906 to G. E. Kidd. The Kidd Patent discloses a device which is similar to those commonly used in the mortuary industry today. This device includes two side bars 1 and two end bars 3 as well as a plurality of straps 10 which support the corpse as it is being lifted and moved. U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,898 to Hower shows a similar type structure in which straps extending beneath the body are again used to support while it is being lifted and moved.
Another type of device used for the movement of corpses is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,240,359 to O'Reilly which was granted on Sept. 18. 1917. This patent discloses a device which has an upper frame as well as a bag 41 extending beneath the frame which contains the corpse. The bag is divided into two sections with each section having eyelets 50. A cord 51 is weaved through the eyelets as shown best in FIG. 2 to hold the two sides of the bag together. When it is desired to remove the corpse from the bag, the cord 51 is released and pulled through all the eyelets.
Still another device which has been used in the mortuary industry for lifting and moving corpses is shown in U.S, Pat. No. 2,203,732 to Kubach which issued on June 11, 1940. This device can generally be described as having a certain bar which runs parallel to the length of the body. Extending perpendicular to the bar and spaced from each other are a plurality of bow-shaped rods having terminal hooks on each of their respective ends. Associated with each such bow-shaped rod is a strap which is threaded under the body and helps support it. Eyelets on each end of the strap are slipped over the hooks when in use. The Kubach Patent also discloses means for securing the device to a block and tackle which can be used to lift the corpse using an overhead crane.
While each of the above-described devices have been used in the mortuary industry for some time, they all suffer from one serious drawback, namely the use of straps or a bag makes assembly and disassembly of the device extremely inconvenient. With each of the prior art devices described above, the corpse must be repeatedly rolled and turned during assembly and disassembly. When this is done during disassembly, it requires additional grooming of the corpse and the like.